


A Horse By Any Other Name

by WildChildALR



Series: Galahad Chronicles [2]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Lemony goodness, Pillow Fights, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Stuffed Toys, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildChildALR/pseuds/WildChildALR
Summary: Mike finds out Galahad has an aliasyou should read "You and Your White Horse" first





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellabee15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/gifts).



> Blame Ellabee15 for planting this idea in my head

I own nothing

* * *

When Mike knocked on then swanky hotel door he heard a quiet curse and a thud. Concerned he called, "Baker? You ok in there?"

"Yeah...I'm ok. Hold on a sec." Came the muffled reply.

When the door opened Ginny stood before him, the clothes she wore on the plane still encasing her figure though they were now slightly more wrinkled. Her hair was down and bags were just starting to form under her eyes.

"You fall asleep Rookie?" He questioned chuckling.

Shanking her head she let out a short bark of "No." Then she sighed and ran a hand through her hair and backed into the room, holding the door open and allowing him to follow her. "I was unpacking and I can't... I couldn't find..."

"Couldn't find what?" He ask looking over her clothes tossed around the room and spilling from her medium suitcase and large carry-on gym bag. Outside the New York City skyline shone brightly against the setting sun.

Floundering her hands in the air Ginny sighed an revealed, "I can't find him." At seeing Mike's raised confused brow she clarified, "I can't find Little M-"

Her jaw snapped shut, her lips trapping the sound of the word into an almost pained hum. She then forcefully articulated, "Galahad. I can't find Galahad."

Spotting a hoofed leg sticking out from under her bed where the stuffed horse likely fell out in Ginny's frantic search, Mike smiled as a wicked idea formed in his head. Ignoring her near slip up he questioned, "You brought your stuffed animal with you? What are you? Five?"

"He's a good listener." She shot back rummaging through her suitcase once more.

Shrugging his broad shoulders he made a show of helping her look through her bags, playing around with her clothes until she snatched them back. No way he was going near her underwear. The temptation to rehash THAT night was still to great even though they'd both silently agreed to not discuss it.

"Well this isn't working." He huffed folding his arms over his chest. "Have you tried calling him?"

"Seriously Lawson?"

"Here Galahad!" He called cupping a hand around his mouth. "Here boy." Seeing Ginny roll her eyes and turn away he smirked devilishly before resuming, "Here Little Mike. Where are you Mikey?!"

Ginny whorled to look at him, her eyes comically wide and her mouth slack. Barely containing his laughter he stooped and grabbed the plush leg and revealed the hidden toy.

"Here he is. Just had to call him by his proper name. See, I told you that you should call him Little Mike." He gloated.

Then turning the horse to look at him he shook it animatedly to convey speech and changing his voice to a mocking neigh he continued, "But she does Big Mike! She talks about you all the time. It's almost unsettling, you should be careful. She's got this huge poster of you, not to mention a shrine!"

"I do not!" Ginny argued.

"Have some manners Rookie, the horse is obviously troubled." Mike switched to his regular voice.

Returning to 'Little Mike' he revealed, "And that's not all, she secretly loves the beard. She even pretends its my mane sometimes and-"

Whatever he was about to say was lost when Ginny hit him square in the face with a pillow. His face remained blank in shock for a mere second before his eyes narrowed as he reached for another pillow with which to arm himself. Ginny's eyes went comically wide as if disbelieving he would actually strike her. But as he took a step closer she let out a high pitched squeal and attempted to dash for the perceived safety of the bathroom. However, Mike landed a blow to her butt before she reached her destination, and spinning to face him Ginny was met with his challenging smirk. Narrowing her eyes in acceptance of his challenge she swung at him once more.

Soon their laughter filled the room as they chased each other around. At one point Ginny's grip on her pillow weakened and she dropped it. Unable to retrieve it through the barrage of strikes from her opponent's weapon she grabbed ahold and tried to wrench it from his hands. Mike however, held on tighter and before either realized the case was tearing in two and the air was soon filled with white downy feathers. Still laughing through the mess they continued to hit one another until their weapons became useless empty sacks. Then Mike in the heat of the moment picked her up and tossed her onto the bed. Not to be outdone she grabbed ahold of his shirt and pulled him on top of her and they began to wrestle among the fluffy white plumes. 

When their laughter and exertion became too much and the need for air was too great, Mike took stock of their positions. He lay fully on top of Ginny, her hips cradling his own, her hair was a mess and littered with feathers that contrasted with the dark color like snowflakes against the softest velvet. Looking down at her he could easily get lost in her chocolate colored eyes.

"Mike?" She questioned softly, her voice slightly shaken.

Misinterpreting it as fear he quickly braced his weight on his arms, ready to lift off of her. But then her hand touched this jaw, her nails slightly scraping at his beard. For a moment he was too stunned to move, but then unconsciously he leaned into her touch, a deep hum emanating from his chest. Dipping his head he placed a feather-light kiss on the pulse point in the inside of her wrist. The moist touch coupled with the slight tickle from the hair above his lip caused a shiver to run right down her arm, through her chest and straight between her legs. Letting out a soft gasp she arched against him and that was all the encouragement he needed.

Moving his lips to hers he pressed gently at first, but at her immediate and enthusiastic response he deepened it nibbling at her bottom lip before sucking gently. In response she opened her mouth to his exploring tongue, the powerful muscles dancing and sliding against each other with abandon. Pulling back to catch their breaths Mike leaned on one arm lifting some of his weight away and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. They lay together taking the time to inspect each others features like they had never been able to before. Mike realized Ginny had a small dimple in her chin to go along with the ones that appeared when she smiled. Ginny discovered Mike's eyes weren't brown like she'd always thought, but hazel, the darker color swirled with a deep blue-green.

Wetting his lips and digging deep for some semblance of courage Mike offered, "We can stop here. We can put a hold on this until I retire, or even never talk about it again. Its up to you Gin."

"You'd be willing to do that? Wait I mean." She questioned seemingly disbelievingly.

Mike's own heart sputtered realizing she disregarded acting like this had never happened. So nodding he assured, "I know how much baseball means to you. I won't mess that up by letting people think you slept your way onto the roster."

Her eyes searched his face and he remained stock still under her assessment, afraid he'd somehow come up short in her weighing of his words. But she must have found whatever she was looking for because she wrapped her hand behind his head, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulled him down to crash her lips against his. After a long moment of indulging in her lips he finds the will to pull back and mouth against her perfect lips,

"Are you sure?" He asks pulling back just enough so she could answer.

"I've never been more certain of anything. For everyone else I have to compartmentalize, make baseball seem like a past time I'm lucky enough to get paid for. With you I don't have to pretend that every moment I'm not on that mound, I'm thinking about it. You see me, the real me. I'm tired of pretending I don't feel then just pitcher-catcher chemistry with you."

Feeling something warm bloom in his chest Mike resumed kissing her but now it was fueled by barely restrained hunger. Their teeth clicked together painfully but it was ignored for the quickly building passion. Kissing his way down her neck he nosed her long sleeve t-shirt to the side and gently bit down on her collarbone careful to not leave a mark before kissing away the slight sting.

"Mike." She moaned, her one hand gripping his hair tighter, the other slipped under his shirt and caressed his ribs.

Raising himself to standing he quickly shed his clothes aware of Ginny's similar frenzy to rid herself of her own. He had barely a moment to appreciate her beauty in all her naked glory before she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him back down to her. Landing solidly on top of her he trailed opened mouth kisses down her throat and across her chest before moving to her gorgeous breasts. He laved one nipple before blowing a cool narrow stream of air over it. Repeating the process twice on each breast reduced her to a quivering, shivering mess, her blunt nails trailing down his back and arms raising goosebumps of his own.

"Please." She pleaded as the head of his cock bumped against her weeping entrance.

"I got you babe." He assured before sloppily kissing her.

Once more he straightened, Ginny whimpering at the loss of his weight on her but as her thighs released him he slid her legs up so that her ankles rested on his shoulders and then he held them there with one arm while his free hand guided his cock to her dripping center. With one swift motion he plunged into her, knowing himself well enough to understand that at least this time around he'd likely not last so there was little time for any playing around.  
  
A few thrusts got the bed rocking enough to let it do most of the work, and as the mattress bounced off of his muscled thighs Mike found Ginny’s clit with his thumb. A sharp hiss of indrawn breath let him know that he had nailed it just right the first try, and her head sank deeper into the bedclothes as her hands moved up to her breasts to roll her swollen nipples between her fingers. Low moans encouraged him to press harder into her, and in seconds the sharp, tangy smell of her arousal filled the air as her juices flowed out to coat his cock and balls. He let his mind drift as he felt the first prickling in the depths of his balls, his body continuing its steady rhythm trying to last and make this as good for her as he was able.  
  
“Mmm,” Ginny moaned, more loudly this time. "Come on, give me the real Mike Lawson Experience. Stretch me around that huge cock of yours." 

  
Her filthy mouth caught him by surprise and sent a shockwave of new arousal straight to his cock. He leaned in, balls on fire now, and hammered into her quivering pussy. Ginny’s moans turned into desperate whimpers as she ground her hips back against him, forcing him as deep as he could reach with each stroke. Her walls pulsed against him and with a sharp cry she jerked, arched her back and her fingers dug into the covers on the bed until her knuckles went white. Another wave of her slippery fluids gushed around his cock and down his balls, coating his thighs as well while her inner muscles gripped him tightly  and held him within her. Another stroke, then two, and he exploded with a hoarse gasp ripped from deep in his chest, muscles at his root spasming until he had nothing leftand he sagged weakly against the side of the bed.

Gently lowering her legs from his shoulders he ran his calloused palms down her shapely calves. Feeling her shiver with the sensation he smirked a moment before catching sight of his seed smeared between her legs.

"Fuck Rookie. I didn't- shit, shit, shit." He cursed taking a step back and tearing at his hair.

Sitting up she placed a hand on his chest to calm him. "I have an implant." She raised her arm and pinched the skin just before her armpit. "Its good for five years."

Shaking his head he accused, "I still should have known better. I'm damn old enough." Looking at her satisfied eyes gazing up at him and her kiss bruised lips formed into a lazy smile he felt his anger at himself ebb. But only slightly.

Crawling off the bed she made her way to the bathroom. Looking over her shoulder in the doorway she quipped, "You can make it up to me by soaping up my back."

Feeling his cock twitch in interest he marveled at how she could make him feel like a 20-something again, at least in that sense. Quickly scooping up his discarded pants he pulled out the stash of condoms he always kept tucked in his wallet. As he made to follow Ginny to the shower though he caught sight of Galahad, the white horse staring him from where it had landed at the head of the bed at the start of their pillow fight. The knowledge that the toy had "watched" what had transpired was a little disconcerting. 

Grabbing the stuffed animal he placed it in Ginny's suitcase and closed the lid. At seeing her raised eyebrow he shrugged before smiling devilishly and skimming his hands down her arms, across her hips and firmly grabbing her perfect ass. "What I'm dying to do to you is less then chivalrous. Don't want to scandalize your noble steed."

She laughed and through her arms around his shoulders as they kissed, the act sloppy and full of tongue.

Neither of them noticed the bathroom light glinting off a brown glass eye just visible under the lid of Ginny's unzipped suitcase.

**Author's Note:**

> I work for reviews!


End file.
